roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrWiki57/Looting guide
This is a guide on looting buildings. General Areas Small towns Small towns, little groups of 1-5 houses, are good looting areas for beginners. They usually have no zombies in themwhen you arrive, so they're good for newspawns who don't want to waste ammo. These are also good pit stops for players travelling to a location. Towns Towns, areas like Bump Flatts and Mason, have more houses, more loot, and lots of zombies. It is better to go to small towns first to get some extra ammo. Hotspots Radio Tower This is a good location to visit because of its low zombie content. However, it is best to loot quickly before other players come. Mansion This is a good location to go to because it spawns a large variety of items, but it is one of the most popular hotspots on the map, and a good spot for camping. Make sure you have good military weapons before going in. When leaving, jump out the window instead of taking the stairs because it's faster. Trinity HQ This is one of the best places to loot. It has good loot and is an unpopular place. To avoid wasting ammo, go in through the back and sneak over to the stairs. When finished looting, like with the Mansion, jump out the window because it's faster. Also, as a bonus, Urals spawn in front of the HQ from time to time. The only real danger is coastals, because the HQ is near the coast. Old Mine Like HQ, this is one of the best places to loot, with low player traffic and high-tier loot. However, like HQ, it is near the coast. There is low zombie content, so you don't have to waste much ammo. Kin This is the most dangerous yet rewarding area on the map. If you're going to go here, you might as well go to Union Square, where the good stuff is. However, Union Square is small and infested with zombies, making the ninja perk very useful here. If you're going to sort through your inventory, stand on high ground first. Make sure that you loot as quickly as possible and then leave. You should bring powerful military weapons and a melee weapon here, as well as 1 or 2 bloodbags. (Suggestion by Stratev) If there are many zombies in Union Square, you can climb up onto a building and fire off your gun to make noise. When the zombies come and investigate, go out the back and go around to Union Square, which should now be mostly empty. Other Major Cities Basically the same as Kin, but you can be less careful. Refugee Camp The Refugee Camp is a good place to loot because it is in the corner of the map, has wide open spaces, and good loot. The downsides are that there are military zombies, and a lot of them (But at least it gives you the chance to get Gusmanak's Armour). Since it's near the coast, there will usually be coastals visiting this place. However, non-coastals who don't have maps probably won't arrive here, because the camp is not in the far corner of the map, so wanderers won't just "bump into" this place. The camp also has deer stands, which are one of my favorite structures because they spawn military loot and zombies can't get sneak up behind you while you're on top of one. Factory The Factory is a great place to loot. It has a large floor that spawns tons of items, yet it s a relatively unpopular hotspot. To get to the Factory, you have to go through a small town first, but the results are rewarding. Freezekiller pointed out that the side room in the Factory spawns lots of light sources, but I haven't checked this out yet. Prison The Prison has many tight walls and corridors, so you'll have to keep your guard up so that zombies don't pop up around corners. If you need to escape, you can either run through the holes in the walls or find the ramps on the walls, climb up them and jump down outside. The Prison has a few buildings but I've never seen anything good spawn in there, a reason why the Prison is my least favorite hotspot. Thanks for reading, I'll be adding more locations to the guide later. Category:Blog posts